Various Short Tales of IY
by LC Rose
Summary: These are word perfection pieces and shots from several different LJ comms *NOT S/K*. Pieces will be of various lengths, various characters, and of various ratings.
1. Sneakin a Peek

DISCLAIMER: The characters of InuYasha are not mine. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of these various pieces. They are purely for personal enjoyment.

_a/n: These are my collection of prompts done for various LJ communities that are **NOT** Sess/Kag. Ratings will vary, but I'm picking M just to be safe. Updates will be sporadic, at best, but reviews are always appreciated. This current entry was for the LJ comm, __iyfic_contest.  
_

**Title:** Sneakin' a Peek

**Genre:** humor

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 249

**Warnings:** none

**Summary:** Jaken takes advantage of his short stature.

_Being of such a short height affords me much more gratuity than not_, Jaken mused as he walked slightly behind his Lord. Oh those who knew him not may belittle him. They may think him a lesser youkai—and compared to the great and wonderful Lord Sesshoumaru he was—but his position was higher than all of them because his Lord had put his trust in him to watch over the human girl while he was away.

It was to his personal advantage, then, that his great and mighty Lord had done a sudden turnabout where his half-brother and the humans that traveled with Inuyasha were concerned… He could now, with the slightest of steps or turns, indulge his eyes with wonderments where the females were concerned.

He was after all a male—and one with needs too!

Waddling closer to his great and mighty Lord, Jaken proceeded to indulge himself in one of his most favorite pastimes as only a youkai of his stature could. The miko's skirt…it was so short in length and provided such an enticing view—even though she _was _human.

"So it is red today," he mumbled to himself as a gust lifted the miko's clothing just so. Ignoring the looks cast his way, Jaken check marked the secret color tally in his mind. The miko liked the red ones…

_One day, _he told himself, _I might choose to approach this female and offer to fertilize her eggs...and she will be honored by it._


	2. Reflections of a Cat

_This was written for the LJ site Inuyasha Issekiwa. I am pleased and honored to say this was awarded third place. I had previously stored this with my S/K prompts but have moved it here for my own organizational sanity.  
_

Title: Reflections from a Cat  
Author: LC Rose  
Universe: canon  
Characters: Buyo  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 229  
Summary: Buyo is enjoying some sunshine…

_Ah, sunshine…._

He curled up and over, his body stretching and forming in ways humans often envied in order to reach the best advantageous point of pleasure. A light purr rasped up from him, not as full as it had once been but he was an old kitty after all and his humans took _so _much patience and looking-after.

_Speaking of humans…_

Buyo came to attention as one of his charges' scent came into the air. He rolled over and lifted his head, looking towards the old well house where he use to like to hunt. Unfortunately for him his humans had stumbled upon his secret and all hell had broken loose after that. Now he had to deal with his people not being where he knew they should be and his female charge always came back smelling so delectable yet so strangely….and with a hint of dog, too.

Hissing to himself at those unpleasant reminders in smell, Buyo sniffed the air again. He grimaced to himself when he realized his young female human was not alone. She had that insufferable creature—the one who smelled like a dog yet didn't look like one—with her.

Pushing himself up onto his four paws, he made good his escape. As much as he wanted to curl up at the human girl's side, the torture from her companion wasn't worth it…


	3. Trimming the Hedges

_This was written for Iy_themes on LJ and I'm proud and pleased to say it was awarded second place. I had previously stored this with my S/K prompts but have moved it here for my own organizational sanity._

Title: Trimming the Hedges

Author: LC Rose  
Prompt: Magic (Prompt #25)  
Rating: K  
Genre: general  
Characters: Kohaku and Totosai  
Word Count: 350  
Warnings: none  
Summary: (CU) Kohaku practices with his weapon.

Kohaku raised his arms, keeping his eyes on the target. He coiled his fingers just so around his kusarigama and remembered the words of his father who had taught him the art. "Patience," he reminded himself aloud. "Straight and steady. Look for a weakness and strike."

With vicious efficiency, Kohaku swung out the chain end of his kusarigama and then struck the death blow with the sickle end of his weapon. Like magic, the offending leaves of the bush were separated from their branches and fell to the ground. Gathering his weapon to his side once more, Kohaku observed the handiwork of his attack and nodded with acceptance.

"If they were demons," came an approving voice at his back, "They would be dead."

Kohaku did not need to turn to know that it was the weapon's master, Totosai. He merely took up his stance once more and focused. Attacking again, he carved out another great heap of the tangled brush and stepped back to look over his work again.

"To think," said Totosai, with a mischievous tone to his voice, "You were once a mighty demon-slayer."

_THAWCK! _

The kusarigama sliced through another section of leaves with brutal effect.

"And now you are nothing but a gardener."

_THAWCK!_

"Does that not aggravate you?"

Kohaku was not a disrespectful person—especially not to someone of Totosai's skills. He gathered his kusarigama up and turned to face the weapon's master, offering a formal bow of greeting as he did. "There are times when peace is best," he replied calmly. His eyes drifted over to a distant scene, one of Rin gathering flowers in a nearby meadow, and then back to Totosai. "But there is never a time when a weapon should lay lax."

Totosai chuckled at that, his grin almost infectious enough to be returned. "Well said, young warrior." He glanced in the direction of the girl himself and then turned thoughtful eyes back towards the boy. "Your new weapon will be ready soon. I thought I would take the time to tell you."

Kohaku glanced towards Rin one last time. "Thank you."


	4. Glory Days

_This piece was originally entered at the iyissekiwa comm on LJ._

Title: Glory Days  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating K  
Prompt: Violet (Prompt #109)  
Word Count: 250  
Genre: general  
Pairing Rin/Jaken  
Warning: None  
Summary: Jaken and Rin wait for Sesshoumaru.

_The girl is tired, _Jaken mused as he watched his young charge. There were dark violet patches underneath her eyes and she was yawning constantly. _Humans. So weak._ "Go to sleep, girl," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

She looked his way, smiling simply as always. "Jaken-sama," she questioned as she came over to where he was sitting to lay down beside him, "Do you think Sesshoumaru-sama will return tonight?"

"Silly child," Jaken reprimanded while trying to move away. He was a youkai of stature—not some human child's sleeping buddy! "It is not for us to discern the motives of one so great as Sesshoumaru-sama! Now sleep."

"Aye, Jaken-sama," Rin replied, yawning and curling up into a ball.

Her eyes drifted closed and Jaken listened as she succumbed to rest. Silence settled with only the sound of the crackling fire. Sesshoumaru-sama's hovering aura made even the night crickets fall quiet.

Jaken stared into the flames, imaging glory days gone now. There had been great battles—bloody and magnificent—and now there was nothing… His internal grumblings stopped, though, when he heard Rin's whimpers. Looking over, Jaken noticed her face was scrunched up as she fought her nightmares. Sighing, he moved closer. Looking around to make sure they were truly alone, he ran his clawed hand through her hair. "There, there, Rin," he cooed. "Rest. Sesshoumaru-sama is here."

The girl smiled in her sleep and settled down, her hand reaching out and wrapping around his leg for comfort.


	5. Masochist at Heart

_This was originally entered for iy_unsung_heroes on LJ. I am pleased and honored to say it was awarded first place!  
_

Title: Masochist at Heart  
Author: LC Rose  
Prompt: Beginning  
Rating: T  
Genre: general  
Word count: 296  
Warning: none  
Characters: Jaken/Kagome  
Summary: Jaken thinks things through.

He may be short in stature, but not in history. No the past of his people was long and filled with hardness. He, himself a leader of many at one point in time, was not one without memories past or times gone by. Despite how everyone around now him saw, he had once held lives in his clawed hands, loved females aplenty, birthed children galore, and lived with the decisions he'd made.

However, the fateful day of meeting his _now _great and terrible master changed everything!

Or so he'd thought…

Jaken spied upon the human woman that traveled with that disgraceful hanyou, Inuyasha. His lord and master was fighting with his half-brother again for reasons unknown—which generally meant he was on his own until Sesshoumaru-sama decided otherwise. To him, one that served faithfully, that meant he could take that time to reflect upon recent incidents. _And by recent incidents_, Jaken thought as his eyes combed over the hanyou's followers, _it's all that little miko's fault! _

It had been she after all who had showed him how he really worked. _I am a masochist at heart, _Jaken thought as he pictured her once more tossing skulls his way in the tomb of the great dog general. Nothing made him work harder or more thoroughly than the threat of or receiving of pain—as his lord had already known, apparently.

Jaken winced as he remembered the earlier stone tossed his way by Sesshoumaru-sama and then he wondered how it would have been if _Kagome _had been the one to toss it...

The outcome was much more pleasurable that way.

_I shall have to investigate this,_ Jaken mused as the battle between brothers ended and his Sesshoumaru-sama led him away from the woman. _But on another battlefield, perhaps._


	6. Show Off

_This was entered for iyfic_contest on LJ. I am pleased and honored to say it was awarded second place!  
_

Title: Show-Off  
Author: LC Rose  
Genre: humor  
Character: Buyo  
Rating: K  
Words: 250  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Buyo shows Inuyasha how it's done.

_Amateur, _Buyo groused as he watched the half dog demon try to gain his mistress's attention. He had to admit, though, that when Kagome began working on her schooling there was little in the way of a diversion that would work. Of course _he _was most proficient at distracting her, but that came from cunning and patience—both of which the hanyou seemed to lack entirely.

Watching with some glee as Kagome began pelting Inuyasha angrily with objects sitting around her work space, Buyo made his move. He would show the dog how it was done and—if the hanyou was smart—Inuyasha would watch and learn.

Jumping up onto her desk, he gave a plaintive meow followed by a soft, rumbling purr. His mistress was quick to notice him and gave him an indulging smile and a run of her fingers down his back. _Ahh, that feels so good. _

Now to obtain more of that!

Slowly, so as not to draw too much awareness to his actions, Buyo moved forward, purring all the way. When he was in range of his target and the miko thoroughly engrossed in loving on him, he laid down on top of her school work, rolling onto his back and kneading at the air as her fingers continued to affectionately stroke him.

_Victory is mine, hanyou, _Buyo meowed to the dog as Kagome smiled down at him, school work completely forgotten.

"Show-off," he heard the hanyou reply before Inuyasha stormed out of the room.


	7. A Tasty Bite

_This was originally submitted for inuyasha_et_al on LJ._

Title: A Tasty Bite  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: K  
Genre: general  
Characters: Myoga, Shippou  
Word Count: 238  
Warnings: none

Summary: Myoga thinks over his palate…

He had tasted many during his long, long life. At one point he had sworn that bat tasted the best and then he'd turned to horse. His tricky taste buds changed their preferred flavors like a human in a wine shop…that is until he'd met the great Dog General. After a sucking of _that _blood, he'd immediately changed to dog and for thousands of years the furry canines rated at the top of his preferred palate list. There was just something about the tang of their blood…sickeningly sweet with an edge of tartness. Even inu-hanyous tasted delicious to his velvety tongue.

And then had come the miko Kagome, with her saucy ways and flea-flattening abilities. For a human she'd tasted pretty good. He'd considered her a delicacy—what with her coming from a future he had _yet _to experience—and he'd savored her as such. But females were so…touchy…about feeding another's life from their own selves' and so he'd rarely pressed for a taste.

Then he'd discovered kitsune.

Oh how the fox scratched, clawed, bit, and tore at him! Evading his claws in search of the sugar-sweetened blood was a relishing day, indeed. But was it just _this _kitsune that he favored or was it all of them in general?

_Hmm,_ pondered Myoga as he jumped from the neko—whose blood tasted nowhere near as delicious—to the kitsune for a bite. _Perhaps another taste will tell me…_


End file.
